John Keatings
Keatings was a former engineer working on the sprawl during the time of the outbreak Info Homeworld: Chicago, IL, Earth Date of Birth: 2484 Gender: Male Hair: brown (short) with trimmed beard Eyes: brown Age: 27 Weapons: Divet Autopistol, 211-V Plasma Cutter, SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle Equipments: Elite Engineering RIG Facts: Survivor of the Sprawl outbreak Occupation: Sprawl Engineer Affilation: C.E.C. Biography Childhood Born in 2484, John lived in Chicago with his parents for most of his life. After high school John went into a career as an engineer and eventually made his way to working jobs on the Sprawl where he eventually met his girlfriend Nikki. John also has a pistol which he keeps at his apartment in case of emergencies. The Outbreak During the beginning of the outbreak John was on lunch break with a couple of friends Pavel a fellow engineer and Gettle a security officer. Suddenly a commotion occured as a large group of people began running past the cafeteria in terror the three checked to see what was happening and what they saw can only be described as "a goddamn horror movie" by John, a group of slashers was seen massacring people in the hallways, one then advaced towards John and the others, Gettle let off a few rounds but did little damage to the approaching slasher and he only seemed to make it angry as it started running at them. John however had a plasma cutter on hand and shot off the slashers head killing it, but this caught the attention of the rest of the slashers who started charging towards the group and John and the others fled. John then proceeded to call Nikki who was safe at their apartment and was unaware of what was happening he told Nikki to stay where she was until he could get her. John and Gettle later arrived at John's apartment but had lost Pavel along the way who was killed by a leaper who ambushed them. The two then met up with Nikki who had armed herself with John's gun and the three made their way to the escape shuttles but not before making a quick stop by the PD station for some added firepower. Once arriving John and Gettle cut through a few more necromorphs and the three armed themselves with pulse rifles and the three then continued to the evc site. After cutting through several packs of necromorphs the group finally arrived at the evac site, there was a small crowd of at least 50+ people who began getting on the shuttle but then necromorphs began swarming the evac site so John, Nikki, Gettle and three other security officers formed a firing line and began cutting down necromorphs to allow the civilians to board the shuttles. After a 10 minute standoff between the surviviors all civilians had boarded the shuttle and Gettle and the others were instructed to get on Nikki and the officers boarded first while John and Gettle covered them just as they were about to board Gettle's left arm was chopped off by a slasher and John proceeded to drag Gettle to the shuttle while he provided covering fire. John was successful in dragging Gettle to the evac shuttle where they then lifted off and left the sprawl. After their escape Gettle was outfitted with a bionic arm and returned to active duty, and John and Nikki went on to get married. Category:Fan Characters